Real Bad Mood
by kinseyjo
Summary: Supershort and supersmutty, just like you like 'em! What does Liv do to burn off some steam after a bad day? evil laugh EO!


_**A/N: Supershort and supersmutty, just like you like 'em! What does Liv do to burn off some steam after a bad day? evil laugh The first time I heard this song on yahoo launch, it made me feel like if the girl in a bad mood could just get laid maybe her day would improve. I heard it again the other day and thought hey! Liv and El! Enjoy! R&R as always please! Kisses – Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

Olivia slammed the door to her apartment and kicked off her high heels. Some days she fucking hated life. Today was one of those days. She stomped into her bedroom and jerked her sweater off over her head. She paused for a second in her black skirt and lime green bra. Very faint country music was coming from the living room. Elliot. God she loved him. He'd known by noon she was having a shit day. He was about to find out what Olivia wanted more than anything when she'd had a bad day – and it sure as hell wasn't music and a slow dance.

_Don't play me no rock'n'roll_

_I don't wanna dance_

_Don't play me no hillbilly_

_I'm too blue for grass_

_And that cheesy easy listenin' stuff is for elevator fools_

_I'm in a real bad mood_

"El?" she called out.

"In here, baby," he called back. Olivia stalked out to the living room, still in the black skirt she'd worn to court with only a bra covering her chest. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

"Come with me," she said.

"Do you want a glass of wine or a cup of tea or something?" he asked.

"Nope. That's really sweet, but no," she dragged him into the bedroom. "Strip. Now," she commanded.

Never one to mess with an angry woman who wanted him naked, let alone his angry wife who wanted him naked, Elliot began to strip.

"Bad day, honey?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mhm," she replied, grabbing onto his belt buckle and undoing it. "Not in a good mood. Bad mood. Bad bad mood," she muttered.

"Court not go well?" he asked, shrugging off his blue dress shirt.

"Casey lost. It sucked. Lose the pants," Olivia licked her lips and Elliot had the feeling he was about to be devoured.

_I'm in a funk, sunk_

_In a pool of pitiful_

_I got the mange_

_I'm a chain _

_Son you don't wanna pull_

_You won't cross this old yard dog_

_If you know what's good for you_

_I'm in a real bad mood_

Olivia shoved her husband onto their king-sized bed and climbed on top of him, kissing and biting her way up his six-pack and chest. When she got to his mouth, he was ready. As she smashed his face to hers, he shoved his tongue in her mouth until he thought he was going to hit her tonsils.

"Fuck me, Elliot," she growled.

Elliot was getting so turned on by the forceful siren his wife had become he was worried this would be over before it began. Olivia was making out with him like a horny teenager in the backseat of a car. When he finally succeeded in getting her bra off, his hands fumbled with the buttons of the skirt she wore once in a blue moon.

"Leave it on," she said, swatting his hand away.

She nipped and sucked her way back down to the waistband of his boxer briefs, leaving little love bites along his stomach. She freed his solid length from the boxer briefs. She stroked it once, twice, before Elliot took control. He flipped her on her back, hiked her skirt up around her hips and moved her thong aside to slide home.

Olivia gasped a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good El," she sighed. "But I'm on to," she grinned.

"Your wish is my command," Elliot rolled to his back without breaking her hold on him.

"Much better," Olivia rocked against him, reaching for her climax.

Elliot thrust up into her and she groaned his name.

"I love you, Liv," he said, almost there.

"I… love… you," she shook and shattered with her climax, which pushed Elliot over the edge.

"Damn, baby. I love it when you're in a bad mood," Elliot laughed, still trying to catch his breath. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Not quite," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

_I'm in a funk, sunk_

_In a pool of pitiful_

_I got the mange_

_I'm a chain _

_Son you don't wanna pull_

_You won't cross this old yard dog_

_If you know what's good for you_

_I'm in a real bad mood_


End file.
